Twins
by parkprincess
Summary: kembar tapi tidak sama, mungkin itu lah kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan kedua saudara kembar ini. donghae dan eunhyuk. yang satu dengan sikap kekanakan, dan yang satu dengan sikap sok dewasa dan dingin. bagaimana keseharian mereka?.. dan apa saja yang terjadi diantara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Twins

Cast:

Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyera

Genre:

Brothership, Family

Summary:

Kamu tidak harus mengatakan "aku sayang kamu" pada orang yang kamu sayang, untuk menunjukan kamu sayang pada orang itu, karena sikap dan tindakan yang kamu lakukan itu saja sudah cukup.

Warning:

Ff ini asli dari pikiranku, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Ini bukan plagiat dan jangan diplagiat.

No Yaoi. Only Brothership.

…

Sering bertengkar bukan berarti kita tak saling menyayangi. Itulah kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan kehidupan si kembar lee. Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae.

Si kembar yang tak pernah akur tapi juga tak pernah terpisah. Mereka tinggal bersama noona mereka yaitu lee hyera. Orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka 3 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Sejak itu mereka hanya hidup bertiga.

Dan noona mereka inilah yang paling tersiksa. Karena harus mengurus 2 saudara kembar dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Eunhyuk dengan sifat dinginnya, dan donghae dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Ok baiklah inlah kisah keluarga kecil si kembar.

…

Autor POV

"Hae kau tak sarapan?" Tanya hyera noona, saat melihat donghae sudah hendak berlari kearah pintu rumah mereka.

"Aniyo noona ini sudah hampir terlambat" ucap donghae yang terlihat sedang berlari sambil memakai saat hendak keluar rumah ia tak melihat eunhyuk, dan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk mencari saudara kembarnya itu. dan..

"Yak! Hyukjae cepatlah kita sudah hampir terlambat" teriak donghae dengan kesal karena melihat eunhyuk dengan santainya masih duduk dimeja makan.

"Kau sarapan dulu atau kita tak akan pergi" ucap eunhyuk dengan santainya. Dia seperti tidak peduli kalau seandainya mereka akan dihukum karena terlambat kesekolah

"Kita sudah hampir terlambat" donghae segera menarik eunhyuk untuk berdiri. Berharap dengan ini mereka akan segera pergi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau harus memapahmu ke UKS hanya karena kau tak sarapan" walaupun ia berucap dengan nada dingin tapi dapat dilihat kalau sebenarnya ia sangat peduli pada saudara kembarnya ini.

"Yak.. aku tidak akan pingsan lagi" donghae berusaha membela dirinya ia sangat benci terlihat lemah

"Hae-ah sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu" noonanya yang dari tadi diam mulai membuka suara

"Tapi noo.. yak!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya bahunya sudah ditekan oleh eunhyuk sehingga ia langsung terduduk di kursi makan itu.

"Apa..? kau makan atau kita tak usah kesekolah" ucap eunhyuk.

Kalau sudah begini mau tak mau donghae harus menurut. Donghae mulai memakan makanan yang sudah ada didepannya dan tentu saja dia makan dengan sangat terburu-buru. Masih tak ingin terlambat rupanya.

"Hae-ah makannya pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau bisa tersedak" dengan suara lembutnya hyera noona menasihati donghae. Tapi karna donghae yang memang keras kepala dia tidak memusingkan ucapan noonanya.

"Yak, kau tidak mendengar ucapan noona?" eunhyuk yang kesal dengan tingkah donghae langsung memukul bahu donghae.

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." akibatnya donghae jadi terbatuk-batuk begini

"hyuki jangan begitu.. ini minum ini" hyera memberikan air kepada donghae yang langsung dihabiskan oleh donghae.

"yak! Kau mau membuatku mati eum?" setelah batuknya hilang donghae langsung berteriak di telinga eunhyuk. Tapi tanpa menggubris perkataan donghae, eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari kursi dan membungkukan badannya 90® pada noonanya.

"kami pergi noona" ucap eunhyuk dan langsung berlalu tanpa mempedulikan donghae yang sepertinya sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat sikap kembarannya ini.

"yak tunggu aku, noona aku pergi dah" setelah sedikit membungkukan dirinya didepan sang noona dia langsung berlari mengejar eunhyuk.

'tak pernah berubah'

…

"noona donghae mana?" Tanya eunhyuk pada noonanya yang sedang membuat makan siang

"donghae?.. tadi pergi bersama siwon dan sungmin, katanya mereka mau bermain dilapangan" ucap hyera noona tanpa menatap eunhyuk. Dia masih focus pada masakannya

"oh.." ucap eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya didepan dada. Menunggu makan siangnya.

Tak berapa lama makan siang itu pun tersaji dimeja makan. Eunhyuk yang memang sedari tadi duduk disana langsung menyantap makanan itu. tapi baru saja sendoknya akan masuk kemulutnya tiba-tiba.

"uhuk" eunhyuk langsung memegang dadanya

"arghh.. noona appo" rintih eunhyuk pada noonanya

"wae? Kau kenapa huh?" hyera mulai panic

"donghae.. donghae noona" ucap eunhyuk dengan satu tangan memegang dada dan satunya lagi meremas lengan baju hyera

"ne?.. donghae?.. donghae waeyo?" hyera yang tampak bingung berusaha mengurang sakit eunhyuk dengan mengelus punggung sang adik

"nona appo.. donghae oddie?" Tanya eunhyuk

"sudah nanti kita cari donghae sekarang kau noona bawa ke kamar ne" melihat eunhyuk mengangguk hyera langsung memapah eunhyuk ke kamarnya.

"noona"

"ne.. ne.. noona telfon dia sekarang" baru saja hyera mau mengambil handphonenya pintu depan sudah diketuk. Hyera lalu bergegas membuka pintu. Dan..

"OMO! Hae-ah?.. wonie, hae wayo?" Tanya hyera yang terkejut melihat donghae sudah berada di punggung siwon dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri

"mhian noona tapi bisakah saya membaringkan donghae dulu"

"ahh.. ne ayo masuk, lewat sini" hyera menunjukan jalan menuju kamar si kembar

"hae-ah" eunhyuk yang melihat donghae dibaringkan disampingnya memanggil nama kembarannya meski dengan suara yang lemah

Eunhyuk lalu mulai menatap siwon dan sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Siwon dan sungmin yang tau dengan arti pandangan itu mulai menjelaskan.

"mianhe, noona, hyuki.. tadi kami main di lapangan dan kami ditantang oleh suho.." siwon menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap eunhyuk memberi tau bahwa musuh eunhyuk itulah yang membuat semua ini

"suho menantang kami lomba lari, aku sudah menolaknya donghae juga. Tapi saat dia mengatakan bahwa kami pengecut sama sepertimu donghae langsung marah dan menerima tantangan itu. kami sudah berusaha menghentikannya tapi. Dia sangat marah saat kau dihina" perkataan siwon kembali terhenti saat melihat eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"suho, tunggu saja pembalasan ku"

Jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Seorang namja yang tengah terbaring dikasur birunya sedikit menggeliat diatas ranjangnya. Tak lama kemudian dia terbangun. Ia adalah donghae namja yang tadi siang pulang dalam keadaan pingsan.

"kenapa aku dirumah?.. dan kenapa sudah malam?" gumam donghae.

"kau pingsan bodoh" eunhyuk yang tidur diranjang sebelah bangun dan bersandar dikepala tempat tidurnya.

"mm.. kau belum tidur hyuk?" Tanya donghae ragu. Jujur dia paling takut jika eunhyuk melihatnya pingsan. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga eunhyuk tidak tau penyebab dia pingsan.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau terus bergerak dan menimbulkan suara decitan dari ranjang mu?" eunhyuk tiba-tiba menuruni ranjangnya dan bejalan mendekati donghae.

'mati aku' piker donghae dalam hati

Sekarang eunhyuk sudah berdiri tepat didepan mata donghae. Tangan kanannya melayang dan mendarat tepat dijidat donghae.

"sudah tidak panas" gumam eunhyuk.

"hmmm.. hyuk apa noona tau aku pingsan?" Tanya donghae

"tentu saja dia baru kembali kekamarnya setelah aku bilang, akulah yang akan menjagamu"

"maaf yah hyuk" donghae berucap seperti berbisik. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh eunhyuk.

"kenapa meminta maaf bodoh?" Tanya eunhyuk, tapi belum sempat donghae menjawab eunhyuk sudah lanjut berbicara. "harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Karena ku kau sampai harus berurusan dengan suho keparat itu. ck.. harusnya dia sadar bahwa dialah yang pengecut" eunhyuk berbicara tanpa menatap donghae. Tapi tatapan mata donghae tetap melihat kearahnya.

"kali ini kau tidak marah?" Tanya donghae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"sedikit marah. Kau tau apapun yang terjadi padamu aku juga akan merasakannya jadi berhenti berbuat seenaknya" kalimat terakhir diucapkan eunhyuk dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"maaf. Kupikir aku bisa, lagian jaraknya tidak jauh" donghae menatap eunhyuk dengan wajah polos layaknya anak kecil.

Pluk!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala donghae.

"kau itu bodoh atau tidak punya otak sih? Kau memiliki asma, yah walaupun bukan asma kronis. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh melakukan itu"

"iya… iya… maaf" donghae sedikit mamajukan bibirnya.

"sudah sekarang kau tidur lagi. Besok kau izin sekolah" donghae tidak berani membantah, dia tidak ingin mendapat amukan dari eunhyuk.

Mereka berduapun kembali keranjang masing-masing dan mulai memejamkan mata. Lampu dikamar itu tidak dimatikan karena donghae yang tidak bisa tidur jika gelap.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat kegiatan mereka sedari tadi dengan leluasa.

TBC

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya gk bagus. Tolong dimaklumi saya masih baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis dan kurang berpengalaman.

Semoga banyak yang suka dengan ff ini.

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

Twins

Cast:

Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyera

Genre:

Brothership, Family

Ff ini asli dari pikiranku, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Ini bukan plagiat dan jangan diplagiat.

No Yaoi. Only Brothership.

…

"Pagi noona" sapa eunhyuk yang terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya

Hyera yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat eunhyuk "donghae mana?" Tanya hyera yang tidak melihat donghae.

"aku menyuruhnya untuk izin hari ini" jawab eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung duduk dikursinya dan memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh hyera.

"berarti dia akan sendirian dirumah?.. noona hari ini akan pulang terlambat" hyera sedikit khawatir ini pertama kalinya mereka meninggalkan donghae sendiri. Apalagi donghae itukan anak yang sangat penakut.

"dia tidak sendiri kok noona, aku sudah menghubungi leeteuk hyung, kebetulan hari ini dia tidak kuliah, jadi leeteuk hyung lah yang akan menemani donghae dirumah" eunhyuk juga tidak mungkin membiarkan bocah penakut itu sendirian dirumah, bisa-bisa sewaktu mereka pulang nanti donghae sudah mati ketakutan.

"ahh.. begitu yah, baguslah"

"aku sudah selesai, noona aku pergi dulu" eunhyuk berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk pada kakaknya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Hyera yang masih duduk menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah habis hyera berdiri dan mengambil nampan lalu mengisinya dengan sepiring roti dan segelas susu coklat. Hyera berjalan ke kamar sikembar yang berada dilantai 2. Dikamar itu donghae masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hae.. Donghae-ah bangun sudah pagi" hyera berusaha membangunkan donghae

"sebentar lagi noona" gumam donghae, ia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

"noona mau pergi, apa kau mau membuat noona terlambat?"

Mendengar itu donghae langsung bangun. "aniya! Noona, aku tidak mungkin mau membuat noona terlambat"

"hahaha.. bagus, sudah sana cuci muka. Noona akan menunggumu selesai sarapan baru noona pergi"

Tanpa banyak bicara donghae langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Tak berapa lama donghae sudah kembali dan duduk diranjangnya. Hyera memberikan susu dan roti yang tadi ia bawa pada donghae. "gomawo noona" ucap donghae.

"Tunggu!.. jika noona pergi, eunhyuk juga pergi lalu aku?.. aku akan sendirian dirumah?" astaga dia baru sadar? Donghae memang sedikit lambat mengenali situasi. Melihat itu terbesit sebuah pikiran jahil.

"tidak apa-apakan kalau kau sendiri?" hyera sedikit tersenyum

"shiro! Aku ikut nona saja yah kekampus. Bagaimana jika nanti ada hantu? Guntilanak? Ahh tidak" *donghae oppa lebay

Hyera hanya tertawa melihat donghae sudah mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Ting Tong!.. Ting Tong!

Bel rumah berbunyi, mendengar itu hyera dan donghae langsung turun kebawah.

"oh, annyeong oppa" sapa hyera pada namja yang membunyikan bel rumah mereka. Namja itu adalah leeteuk.

"annyeong.. kupikir kau sudah berangkat kuliah" Tanya leeteuk heran karena saat eunhyuk menghubungi leeteuk, eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa donghae hanya akan sendirian dirumah.

"aku menungumu datang dulu. Oppa tau donghae kan, mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendirian" sindir hyera pada donghae.

"jadi aku tidak sendirian?" donghae terlihat bingung *disini otaknya hae oppa aku buat rada tulalit

"tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak mau saat pulang nanti kau sudah menjadi mayat" ucap hyera

"ais, aku tidak akan mungkin mati hanya karena sendirian noona" donghae berkata dengan nada seperti menyombongkan diri.

"yakin?" Tanya leeteuk. Leeteuk melirik hyera dan mengedipkan matanya

"yakin!" jawab donghae dengan penuh keyakinan.

"yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi oppa" hyera langsung menggandeng tangan leeteuk dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"noona!.. ais, leeteuk hyung! Kau kesini untuk menemani ku, kenapa malah pergi hah?" donghae berteriak dan mengejar hyera dan leeteuk.

"tadi katanya bisa sendiri" leeteuk sedikit menggoda donghae.

"tidak jadi. Sudah sana noona pergi kuliah" donghae menatap hyera lalu berpindah ke leeteuk "dan hyung harus menemaniku dirumah" leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"jadi kau mengusirku?" Tanya hyeran dnegan suara yang dibuat sedih

"ani, aniyo noona. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat noona terlambat." Donghae langsung menjelaskan kalimatnya.

"sudah lah hyera. Nanti kau terlambat" leeteuk menghentikan hyera yang ingin mengerjai donghae lagi.

Hyera lalu tersenyum, dan sedikit membungkuk pada leeteuk dan donghae. "aku pergi!" teriak hyera dan ia pun mulai berjalan keluar.

…

Brak!

Eunhyuk menggebrak sebuah meja yang diduduki seorang namja dengan nametag Suho diseragamnya. Suho yang sedang mamakai headphone langsung melepas headphonenya dan melihat kearah eunhyuk.

"wah, ada angin apa kau kekelas ku?" suho terlihat santai.

"sudah pernah kukatakan urusanmu itu dengan ku bukan dengan adikku" ucap eunhyuk dengan nada yang syarat akan amarah.

"ahh.. ternyata dia mengadu pada mu yah?" nada suara suho terdengar mengejek.

"berhenti mengganggu adikku. Aku sudah berhenti dari tim lari tapi kenapa kau masih mengganggu ku hah?"

"aku tidak pernah memintamu berhenti dari tim" suho mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"lalu apa mau mu?" tantang eunhyuk

"aku mau kau kalah dariku"

"aku sudah kalah, bukannya sekarang kau kapten tim lari?"

"bukan itu!" teriak suho. "aku mau mengalahkanmu dalam lomba lari"

"aku sudah berhenti" ucap eunhyuk.

"kenapa kau berhenti hah? tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti. Kau sendiri yang melarikan diri dari turnamen dan berhenti seenaknya" suho mulai menunjukan amarahnya.

"aku tidak harus menjelaskannya. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengganggu donghae, kalau kau punya urusan dengan ku maka selesaikan dengan ku. Donghae tidak perlu di sangkut pautkan dengan ini." Eunhyuk lalu berjalan meningalkan suho yang terlihat sangat marah.

…

Donghae dan leeteuk hanya menonton tv saja seharian ini. Bukannya tidak ada yang ingin mereka lakukan, tapi memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Donghae ingin mengajak leeteuk bermain game, tapi leeteuk tidak tau bermain game. Ingin mengajak leeteuk membuat makan siang, tapi leeteuk sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana cara memasak. Leeteuk hanya bisa masak ramyeon.

"aku pulang" teriak seseorang yang baru memasuki rumah. Orang itu adalah eunhyuk, dia tidak sendirian. Euhyuk membawa siwon, sungmin yang tinggal di dekat rumah mereka. Yesung kakak kelas mereka. Dan kyuhyun adik kelas mereka yang sangat dekat dengan donghae. Dekat karena mereka sama-sama suka bermain game.

"kau sudah pulang hyuki?" Tanya leeteuk, pertanyaan yang sangat aneh. Sudah jelas eunhyuk pulang ini malah ditanya lagi.

"hyung katanya sakit yah?" Tanya kyuhyun yang langsung duduk disamping donghae.

"ani.. ini bukan sakit parah, hanya saja ada seseorang yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan" donghae melirik eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'siapa? Aku?'

"hyung apa hyung sudah makan?" Tanya siwon pada leeteuk. Mereka semua sudah akrab satu sama lain, karena sering bertemu dan berkumpul dirumahnya sikembar

"belum" jawab leeteuk

"sudah kuduga" siwon lalu mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan dari dalam tas plastik yang dibawanya. *ingat siwon itu holang kaya

"kau baik sekali won-ie" leeteuk mengusap kepala siwon dan mulai memakan jajangmyeon yang dibawa oleh siwon. Leeteuk yang emang sudah lapar langsung menghabiskan makanannya.

"ayo semuanya makan!" panggil siwon dan sungmin setelah mereka berdua selesai menyajikan makanan yang dibeli siwon.

Mereka semua langsung berjalan mendekati meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu. donghae duduk diantara kyuhyun dan eunhyuk. Dan sungmin, siwon serta yesung duduk tepat dihadapan kyuhyun, donghae, eunhyuk.

"selamat makan!" ucap mereka berenam serempak

Mereka makan dengan diam, hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu saja. Donghae memberikan kuning telur pada eunhyuk. Dan eunhyuk memberikan putih telur pada donghae. Karena donghae tidak menyukai kuning telur, begitu juga dengan eunhyuk yang tidak menyukai putih telur.

Setelah selesai makan kyuhyun dan donghae langsung bermain game. Siwon, sungmin, dan eunhyuk hanya menjadi penonton. Sedangkan yesung dan leeteuk mereka sedang berbincang entah tentang apa.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan diluar sedang ada hujan deras. Leeteuk, yesung dan kyuhyun sudah pulang dari tadi karena rumah mereka yang jauh. Sedangkan sungmin dan siwon baru saja pulang setelah dipanggil orang tua mereka. Rumah siwon dan sungmin memang berada dekat dengan rumah sikembar.

Donghae dan eunhyuk yang masih berada diruang tv terbangn setelah mendengar suara pintu rumah terbuka.

"kalian belum tidur?" Tanya hyeran. Hyera pikir donghae dan eunhyuk sudah tidur.

"belum kami menunggu noona" ucap donghae.

"noona sekarang sudah pulang sekarang masuk kekamar kalian" hyera mengusap kepala eunhyuk dan donhae bergantian

"noona basah kuyup?" eunhyuk melihat pakaian hyera, lalu memegang tangan hyera yang tadi hyera gunakan mengusap kepala eunhyuk. "tangan noona juga dingin" ucap eunhyuk. Mendengar itu donghae juga ikut memegang tangan hyera. "noona ganti pakaian saja kami tunggu didapur" donghae sedikit mendorong hyera agar berjalan kekamarnya. Hyera hendak protes tapi kemudian bungkam melihat tatapan eunhyuk. Hyera lalu berjalan kekamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

"ayo hyuk, kita panaskan makanan tadi dan buatkan noona coklat panas" donghae menarik eunhyuk bangn dan mengikutinya kedapur. Mereka membuatkan 3 coklat panas dan memanaskan makanan yang memang sengaja disimpan untuk hyera.

Hyera yang sudah berganti pakaian berjalan kedapu. Hyera mencium aroma makanan lezat dari dapur."wah, kalian baik sekali" hyera sedikit terharu dengan perlakuan kedua adiknya. "tidak usah lebay deh noona" eunhyuk menghancurkan suasana."noona, ayo makan. Kami akan menemani noona sampai selesai makan." Ucap donghae.

Mereka bertiga duduk dimeja makan itu. donghae dan eunhyuk hanya menikmati coklat panas buatan mereka sedangkan hyera menikmati makan malamnya.

"kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya hyera

"sudah" jawab donghae dan eunhyuk serempak

Setelah hyera selesai makan barulah mereka kembali kekamar masing-masing. Hyera yang sudah sangat kelelahan langsung tertidur. Donghae dan eunhyuk juga. Tapi eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya saat dirasakan hpnya bergetar menandakan eunhyuk mendapatkan pesan baru.

Eunhyuk membuka pesan itu dan wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan itu" ucap eunhyuk setelah membaca pesan itu

TBC

Hihihi.. maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan mungkin masih banyak typo di chapter ini.

Saran dan Kritik sangat dibutuhkan

Makasih buat yang udah review. Ternyata ada juga yang suka ama nih ff..

Haebaragi86

Makasih udah review. Aku gak tega ngebuat donghae sakit parah. Ini udah dilanjut.^^

elfish

Makasih udah review. Iya aku author baru.^^

Fishyhaerin

Makasih udah review. Ini udah lanjut^^

ElizElfishy

Makasih udah review ^^

Isroie106

Wah makasih banget kalau kamu suka sama ff aneh ini. Makasih juga udah review. Ini udah di lanjut

Wonhasung Love

Makasih udah review. Nih udah lanjut.

chae121

Makasih sarannya. Sarannya gak menyinggung sama sekali kok, malah aku senang. Aku memang masih harus belajar banyak.


	3. Chapter 3

Title :

Twins

Cast:

Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyera

Genre:

Brothership, Family, Friendship

Warning:

Ff ini asli dari pikiranku, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Ini bukan plagiat dan jangan diplagiat.

Maaf kalau ada kata yang kekurangan atau kelebihan huruf. Aku ngetik ff ini make hp soalnya.

No Yaoi. Only Brothership.

...

Eunhyuk berhenti setelah melihat suho sedang duduk pada salah satu kursi ditempat itu. Mereka berdua berada disebuah tempat yang sangat mereka kenal. Tempat latihan mereka dulu, tempat dimana dulu mereka sama-sama menggantung mimpi indah dan berusaha mencapainya.

Suho yang melihat kedatangan eunhyuk tetap duduk tapi sebuah senyuman muncul diwajahnya. "kupikir kau tidak datang".

"aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menghancurkan apa yang sudah diimpikan oleh adikku" ucap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mulai berjalan mendekati suho.

"itu berarti kau terima tantangan ku?" tanya suho

Flashback on

Hp yang eunhyuk letakkan diatas meja samping tidurnya tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan baru. Eunhyuk bangun dan mengambil hpnya. Dilayar handphone itu tertulis sebuah pesan masuk dari suho. Eunhyuk memang memiliki nomor suho tapi sudah lama tak pernah ia hubungi.

Temui aku ditempat latihan kita besok pagi

Jika tidak maka pertunjukan musik donghae akan kubatalkan

Itulah isi dari pesan yang dikirimkan suho.

Flashback off

"ini yang terakhir." ucap eunhyuk akhirnya.

Suho lalu berdiri dan melepas jaket juga headphone yang ia pakai. "baiklah.. Ayo" suho berjalan kesebuah arena lari. Eunhyuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdiri tepat dibelakang sebuah garis putih.

'belum pernah kucoba, tapi semoga ini berhasil' ucap eunhyuk dalam hati.

"siap.?" tanya suho pada eunhyuk

"tentu saja.." 'aku tidak yakin' lanjut eunhyuk dalam hati.

"1...2...3!"

Dua namja itu berlari dengan sangat cepat mengitari arena lari. Posisi mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Eunhyuk yang awalnya ragu terlihat mulai percaya diri. Suho menyadari hal itu dia tersenyum tapi bukan senyum licik ini senyum bahagia.

Mereka hampir mencapai garis finish. Suho lah yang memimpin tapi bukan memimpin jauh, karena tak berapa lama kemudian eunhyuk menyusulnya dan melewati garis putih yang dibuat sebagai garis finish.

Suho duduk ditengah arena meluruskan kakinya. Eunhyuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh suho.

"kau masih tidak bisa ku kalahkan, tapi kenapa berhenti dari tim?" suho bertanya tanpa menatap eunhyuk

Eunhyuk yang hendak minum menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap suho. "sudah pernah kukatakan. Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya"

Suho menatap eunhyuk dengan wajah serius. "kenapa tidak?"

Eunhyuk hanya bungkam ia kembali meminum air mineralnya. Saat baru menyentuh bibir eunhyuk, suho menarik botol yang berisi air itu. "kau sudah lupa dengan janji kita?" tanya suho.

...

Hyera dan donghae sedang membersihkan gudang dirumah itu.

"ais.. Dimana bocah itu? Kita sedang sibuk membersihkan gudang dan dia dengan asiknya keluyuran?" gerutu donghae. Sejak mulai membersihkan gudang eunhyuk memang sudah tidak ada dan donghae terus saja menggerutu.

"dia sedang ada urusan hae" hyera dengan sabar berusaha menjelaskan

"urusan dengan siapa?" tanya donghae.

Hyera menhentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah donghae. "tadikan sudah noona bilang, noona tidak tau"

"ahh.. Iya aku lupa"

Hyera hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersih itu. Saat donghae sedang membersihkan sebuah meja yang dulu merupakan meja belajar donghae dan eunhyuk, ia menemukan sebuah piagam dan sebuah foto.

"noona ini milik eunhyuk kan?" donghae berjalan mendekati hyera dan menunjukan apa yang ia temukan.

Juara 1

Lomba Lari Tingkat SMP

Itulah yang tertulis dipiagam. Setelah hyera membaca tulisan dipiagam itu hyera mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa eunhyuk berhenti?" tanya donghae. Dia adalah saudaranya, bahkan saudara kembar tapi kenapa ia tidak tau alasan eunhyuk berhenti.

Hyera melepaskan sarung tangannya. "kita keruang tengah saja bagaimana?" donghae hanya mengangguk. Hyera dan donghae lalu berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Gudang memang berada di dalam rumah mereka.

Donghae dan hyera duduk di sofa putih diruangan itu. Wajah donghae terlihat muram. "noona apa mungkin eunhyuk berhenti karena aku?" tanya donghae. Hyera yang mendengar itu mengelus kepala donghae dan tersenyum. "tentu saja bukan.. Bukan itu alasan terkuatnya".

"bukan alasan terkuat?.. Jadi aku juga salah satu alasan dia berhenti?" tanya donghae lagi. Kali ini donghae bertanya dengan menatap wajah hyera, donghae sangat berharap mendengar semuanya. Ini sudah sangat lama tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum mengetahui alasan eunhyuk berhenti. Saudara macam apa dia ini?.

"yah.. Tapi bukan alasan terkuat" ucap hyera.

Donghae hanya menatap hyera tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hyera mengerti dengan tatapan itu. Itu adalah tatapan donghae disaat ia butuh kejelasan.

Hyera pun menceritakan semuanya.

Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu.

Seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian lari berwarna merah sedang duduk di sebuah ruang ganti. Namja itu adalah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelfon.

"Apa?!.. Noona jangan bercanda!" teriak eunhyuk pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"hiks.. Sungguh hyuki.. Hiks.. Bisakah kau kerumah sakit sekarang?.. Noona sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana?.. Hae.. Hiks.. Hae juga.." hyeralah yang sedang berbicara dengan eunhyuk ditelfon.

"Donghae.?! Donghae kenapa noona?!" eunhyuk sudah terlihat sangat panik ia yang awalnya duduk langsung berdiri dan kembali berteriak pada hyera

"Hiks.. Hae.. Asmanya kambuh.. Noona mohon cepatlah datang hyuki"

"nde, aku kesana sekarang" eunhyuk langsung mematikan handphonennya dan mengambil jaket berwarna biru yang berada di loker. Ia dengan cepat langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terus memanggil nama eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat kalut hanya terus berlari. Dipikirannya hanya ada kedua orang ruanya dan donghae saudara kembarnya. Sampai saat eunhyuk berlari menyebrangi jalan raya eunhyuk tidak melihat sekelilingnya. Ia hanya terus berlari tanpa menyadari ada sebuah sedan hitam melaju kearahnya dan..

Bruk!

Bunyi benturan terdengar. Seseorang telah tertabrak itulah pemikiran orang-orang. Dan benar saja di sudut jalan tak jauh dari tempat tabrakan itu terjadi, eunhyuk terkapar dengan darah hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Jaket birunya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Orang-orang mulai mendatangi eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk masih terbuka tapi sangat lemah.

"Hae-ah" itu lah kata terakhir eunhyuk sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengerubuninya menelfon ambulance dan membawa eunhyuk kerumah sakit yang tak jauh dari situ

...

"Hyuki-ah kau sudah sadar" tanya hyera pada eunhyuk yang sudah mulai membuka matanya.

"hmm" gumam eunhyuk. Tanda iya.

Eunhyuk sekarang berada disebuah ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit. Hyera memegang tanga eunhyuk dengan hati-hati. Karena tangan itu sedang diinfus.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya eunhyuk bertanya pada hyera "hae?.. Donghae dimana noona?"

"Dia ada di ruangannya" jawab hyera.

"apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya eunhyuk lagi

"dia baik. Bahkan sudah tidak menggunakan alat-alat rumah sakit lagi ditubuhnya". Hyera mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatir eunhyuk.

"baguslah.. Apa dia tau aku kecelakaan?"

"tidak noona belum mengatakannya"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas, tanda bahwa ia sedikit lega "baguslah.. Jangan katakan padanya kalau aku kecelakaan.." hyera mengangguk saja.

"sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

Masih dengan mengelus tangan eunhyuk. "2 hari"

"apa?.. Apa eomma dan appa sudah dikubur?" ada perasaan sedih dihati eunhyuk saat bertanya. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Eunhyuk tidak ingin membuat hyera bertambah sedih, sudah cukup eunhyuk melihat mata hyera yang bengkak.

"sudah.. Kemarin.." suara hyera terdengar bergetar. Oh ayolah eunhyuk tidak bermaksud membuat hyera menangis.

"maaf noona" eunhyuk merasa bersalah membuat air mata hyera tumpah.

"ani.. Harusnya noona yang minta maaf.. Karena noona menelfonmu kau jadi begini.. Dan hiks.. Noona tidak menunggumu sadar dulu baru menguburkan eomma dan appa" hyera semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk duduk walau tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri. Eunhyuk ingin memeluk kakaknya. Ia tidak tega melihat hyera menangis. Merasa bersalah? Sangat. Ada penyesalan dalam hatinya, bukan tapi sangat banyak penyesalan dalam hatinya. Eunhyuk memeluk hyera walau dengan susah payah. Mereka menangis bersama. Tapi eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisnya, hanya air mata saja yang mengalir dipipi. Berusaha menenangkan hyera sedangkan hatinya sendiri sekarang sedang sakit.

Orang tuanya telah pergi. Masih banyak yang ingin eunhyuk lakukan pada mereka. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dan disaat terakhirpun eunhyuk bahkan tidak melihat dan mengantar mereka. Anak macam apa dia ini?. Ia juga tidak ada disamping hyera, kakaknya pasti sangat hancur saat itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan donghae, anak yang paling dekat dengan eomma dan appa. Donghae pasti sangat hancur. Harusnya eunhyuk ada disana, menjadi penenang mereka. Meminjamkan pundaknya untuk donghae dan hyera sandar. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi mereka. Orang yang tidak berguna. Itulah yang ada dipikiran eunhyuk saat ini.

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dan mengusap punggung hyera. "sudah noona.. Sekarang kita lihat donghae yah" hyera mendengar suara eunhyuk serak. Hyera tau eunhyuk menangis, tapi hyera juga tau bagaimana sifat eunhyuk.

"baiklah.." hyera berdiri. Eunhyuk juga hendak berdiri tapi gagal, awalnya eunhyuk mengira bahwa tubuhnya masih lemah. Tapi saat berusaha untuk kedua kali ia sadar kakinya seperti mati rasa. Apa yang terjadi?. Itu lah pikiran eunhyuk. "Noona kakiku.. Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak" dengan tatapan bingung dan takut eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

Hyera tidak merespon. Malah memalingkan wajahnya. Eunhyuk membuka selimutnya dan melihat kedua kakinya sudah diperban. Masih utuh, ia yakin itu. Karena bentuknya masih seperti kaki walau diperban. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan ataupun menggerakannya?.

"noona kaki ku kenapa?" eunhyuk menarik tangan hyera agar melihat padanya.

"maafkan noona hyuki-ah.. Seandainya noona tidak menelfonmu.."

"tidak, ini bukan salah noona.. Noona hanya harus menjelaskan kaki ku kenapa?" eunhyuk memang panik tapi eunhyuk bukanlah orang yang akan menyalahkan orang lain.

"kecelakaan itu.. Kecelakaan itu membuat luka parah pada kaki kanan dan tulang pada kaki kirimu retak." hyera menjelaskan tanpa menatap eunhyuk. Hyera tidak ingin melihat ekspresi eunhyuk saat tahu tentang ini.

"jadi begitu" eunhyuk bukan orang bodoh. Ia sudah yakin kecelakaan itu pasti akan berakibat fatal. Tapi bukan ini yang ia perkirakan. Kenapa harus kaki?.

"aku mau istirahat noona" ucap eunhyuk pada hyera. Hyera menatap eunhyuk, hyera tau kini eunhyuk sedang terpuruk. Tapi hyera tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hyera mengusap kepala eunhyuk dan mencium puncak kepala eunhyuk. "ini akan sembuh. Itu yang dokter katakan.. Kau masih bisa lari, sungguh" bisik hyera pada eunhyuk.

"kapan?.. Berapa lama?" eunhyuk berusaha menekan emosinya. "1 atau 2 tahun, dengan terapi rutin. Tapi bisa juga lebih cepat dari itu.." hyera tau mimpi eunhyuk, dan apapun akan ia usahakan untuk adik-adiknya.

"sudahlah" ada nada putus asa dari mulut eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali berbaring dan membelakangi hyera, hyera tau ini saatnya ia untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Eunhyuk butuh istirahat.

Setelah hyera keluar. Eunhyuk menangis sejadi-jadinya, sungguh ia sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya sekaligus, hampir kehilangan saudara kembar, dan sekarang kehilangan mimpi yang sudah sangat dekat untuk diraih?. Kenapa hidupnya begitu mengenaskan? Kenapa semuanya datang secara bersamaan?. Kenapa? Eunhyuk terus meratapi hidupnya. Apa ini yang dituliskan takdir. Sakit, sangat sakit entah bagaimana bentuk hati eunhyuk sekarang. Ia sudah tidak kuat. Eunhyuk terus menangis berharap rasa sakitnya akan sembuh.

...

"kenapa ini?" donghae mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Donghae tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan sakit pada dadanya lalu air mata tiba-tiba jatuh. Ia bingung sampai pintu ruang inapnya terbuka.

"noona?" panggil donghae pada hyera yang baru memasuki ruangannya. Mata hyera kembali basah, donghae khawatir. Apa munngkin hyera kembali mengingat orang tua mereka?.

"noona kenapa?" tanya donghae.

"ani. Noona gwenchana"

"lalu kenapa menangis?" donghae mengusap air mata dipipi hyera.

Hyera tidak menjawab tapi malah balik bertanya. "kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Donghae memang sudah sehat dari kemarin tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar. Akhirnya donghae hanya sempat melihat wajah kedua orang tua tanpa mengantar kepergian mereka.

Hyera mengembuskan nafas lega. "baguslah"

Kring Kring

Suara handphone hyera berbunyi tanda ada telfon masuk. Hyera membaca nama penelfon pada layar hpnya. "eunhyuk".

'kenapa eunhyuk menelfon?' hyera ertanya dalam hati. Walau dalam keadaan bingung hyera tetap mengangkat telfon itu.

"yeoboseo!" sapa hyera

"noona.. Apa noona sekarang bersama donghae?" mendengar eunhyuk menyebut nama donghae hyera langsung menatap donghae. Donghae yang memang sedang menatap hyera menjadi bingung.

"iya kenapa?" hyera masih bingung.

"siapa?.. eunhyuk?" tanya donghae pada hyera tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Hyera mengangguk.

"bisakah aku berbicara dengannya" eunhyuk ingin bebicara dengan donghae.

"iya.. Hae, ini.." donghae menerima hanphone yang diberikan hyera.

"yak! Kenapa baru menghubungi noona sekarang eoh?.. Ini sudah 2 hari pabo" donghae langsung berteriak sesaat setelah hp itu ia dekatkan ketelinganya.

"aku sedang ada urusan." eunhyuk sengaja tidak ingin memberitahu donghae soal kecelakaannya.

"urusan apa yang lebih penting hah?!.." donghae masih berteriak. Tapi kemudian suaranya mengecil seperti bebisik. "apa kau tau eomma dan appa?"

"aku tau, sungguh maaf aku ada urusan penting" diseberang sana air mata eunhyuk sudah tumpah. Mendengar suara donghae yang seperti ini malah membuat eunhyuk sedih.

"yak! Apa yang begitu penting untukmu.. Hiks.. Eomma dan appa meninggal, dan kau sama sekali tidak ada disini!.. Aku.. Hiks.. Aku dan hyera noona sendirian disini!" donghae yang memang mudah menangis tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

"maaf sungguh.. Aku juga ingin melihat eomma dan appa tapi tidak bisa" ucap eunhyuk berusaha membuat suara setenang mungkin padahal dalam hati ia menangis mendengar isakan donghae. 'kumohon jangan menangis hae' ucap eunhyuk dalam hati.

"bisakah kau segera selesaikan urusanmu. Kumohon, aku sungguh tidak kuat sendirian. Kau tau noona selalu menangis. Matanya bahkan sudah sangat bengkak" donghae menatap hyera yang sudah kembali menangis.

'aku tau, aku melihatnya sendiri hae' ucap eunhyuk hanya dalam hati. "akan kuusahakan hae.. Sudah yah pelatih sudah memanggilku" eunhyuk sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Ia mencari alasan agar sambungan telefon itu segera terputus.

"baiklah.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyuk" donghae memutuskan sambungan telefon itu. Donghae memeluk hyera. Hyera mendengar itu semua, ia tidak akan sedih bahkan mungkin akan marah jika seandainya dia tidak tau kebenarannya. Tapi donghae dia tidak marah walau tidak tau bahwa eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak bisa datang karena sedang dirawat. Karena donghae tau bagaimana eunhyuk. Ingat mereka itu kembar.

...

Diruangan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih menangis setelah telefon itu diputuskan oleh donghae. Eunhyuk menangis, tapi sedikit lega setidaknya benar kata hyera, donghae baik-baik saja.

Tok tok

Pintu ruang rawat eunhyuk diketuk. Dan masuklah serang dokter dan 2 perawat dibelakannya.

"apa kabar tuan lee?" tanya dokter dengan nama hangeng di jas dokternya.

"baik" ucap eunhyuk seadanya.

"apa kaki mu sudah bisa digerakan?" tanya dokter itu lagi sambil membuka selimut eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan mengamati.

"argh!" teriak eunhyuk saat dokter itu sedikit menyenggol kaki kanan eunhyuk.

"itu tandanya obat biusnya sudah hilang. Mungkin nanti kau akan merasa nyilu pada kedua kaki mu, tapi itu hal yang wajar." dokter hangeng menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kaki eunhyuk.

"lalu kapan aku bisa berjalan dan berlari" tanya eunhyuk "kalau jalan mungkin hanya butuh waktu 2 atau 3 minggu kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal. Tapi untuk berlari, kurasa itu butuh waktu lama."

"jadi, aku tidak akan bisa berlari lagi?" tanya eunhyuk lagi

"masih bisa. Tapi butuh waktu yang lama." ada rasa kecewa dihati eunhyuk mendengar penjelasan dokter hangeng tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya ia harus meninggalkan mimpi terbesarnya itu.

"nanti disaat luka pada tubuh anda sudah mengering anda bisa mengikuti terapi. Kaki anda hanya retak saja jadi tidak perlu terapi berat."

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada eunhyuk suster dan dokter itu keluar dari ruangan eunhyuk. Setelah mereka keluar eunhyuk mengeluarkan hp lalu menelfon seseorang

"yeoboseo, pelatih?" sapa eunhyuk

"ahhh.. Nde eunhyuk-ah.. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau kabur dari turnamen dan tidak memberi kabar selama 2 hari hah?" suara pelatih memang tidak terdengar marah, tapi eunhyuk tau pelatihnya sesang marah besar padanya.

"maaf hyung.. Aku mau berhenti dari tim" pelatih eunhyuk memang sangat dekat dengan eunhyuk itu sebabnya eunhyuk bisa memanggil pelatihnya dengan sebutan hyung.

"Apa!.. Kenapa?!, ais sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" seiapa yang tidak kaget anak asuhannya tida-tiba menghilang dan sekarang meminta berhenti?.

"akan ku ceritakan nanti. Sekarang aku keluar dari tim.. Maaf hyung" eunhyuk segera mematikan sambungan telefon tanpa menunggu jawaban daei pelatihnya.

Hari itu eunhyuk resmi membuang mimpinya.

Flashback off

"jadi hari itu. Kaki eunhyuk patah?.. Saudara macam apa aku ini? Bahkan aku tidak pernah tau tentang kecelakaan eunhyuk" donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri mendengar cerita hyera.

"itu bukan salah mu hae" hyera mengusap kembali kepala donghae.

"dasar bodoh.. Kenapa eunhyuk selalu berusaha tegar sih.. Harusnya dia berbagi dengan ku" donghae menyalahkan eunhyuk yang tidak ada didepannya. "kita dilahirkan bersama bukan tanpa alasan. Kita itu kembar agar bisa saling berbagi!.. Dan dia malah menyimpan sendiri semuanya.. Menyebalkan!" donghae berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menghentakan kakinya.

...

"tidak perlu mengingat masa lalu suho" ucap eunhyuk

Mereka masih berada di tempat yang dulu mereka gunakan untuk latihan.

"kenapa tidak" tanya suho.

TBC

Next chapter akan berisi tentang masa lalu suho dan eunhyuk.

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite or follow ff ini.

Seperti biasa saran, kritik, dan komentar kalian sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
